The celebration
by justformemories
Summary: she waited for him and he intended to keep his promise to her. Actually based on a picture of a dress. I own nothing but the idea, not the characters, except the lady.


The music was loud and lively. You could hear the stomping of feet as they played along with the music, helping the sound reverberate throughout the vast halls. Laughter filled the halls and spilled down the passageways, through the doors and out of the mountain. This was a celebration, a day filled with light and mirth; the halls that had lain dormant were no longer empty and had been rebuilt. It had been a long time coming and now it was here.

She sat at her vanity, playing with the curls that rolled, almost like waves, down her back. He had no idea she was here, it had been far too long. She waited to hear from him, to know he was alive. But nothing had come, from him.

_He wasn't the one who had written her and when she had received the short note with no royal seal she felt her stomach grow cold. Ice had run through her veins and she had slid slowly to the floor, tears building up in her eyes and finally they had rolled down her cheeks. Little rivets of hot tears burned their way down her face. Her mother had finally found her, still clutching the note in her hand, unread. She stood her daughter and forced her to sit and sip on some tea. She asked her if she had read the letter, her daughter shook her head._

"_I…I can't" she sniffled. "It has no royal seal…no one special carried this to me…it must be bad news. I can't open it…I don't know what I'll do if it brings nothing but bad news." She sniffled again and sipped her tea. Her mother stared at her._

"_All I hear is "what ifs". What if a frog had wings? It wouldn't bump its butt! If you don't open this then you'll never know the truth. You have waited…you deserve to know the truth…" Her mother smiled softly and handed her the letter. She placed her tea down with a shaky hand she took and held the note in front of her, opening it slowly. Her eyes scanned the letter quickly, searching out important words such as "death" "destruction" "fought bravely" but none of it was there. Words such as "celebration" "homeland" "waiting" were there. With a happy squeal her daughter launched herself into her mother's arms. _

Fili hadn't been the one to write her. It struck her odd. He had promised to send for her. Her mother said that as a prince and a warrior he must have many things to do. Surely he would have sent for her? What if his love had changed? What if he didn't want her anymore? She fidgeted in the seat in front of the vanity. She touched the braid he had given her, it trailed around the back of her head and was wrapped with another braid. Her fingers felt the small headpiece his mother had given her. It was covered in diamonds; small, medium, large; circles of small diamonds sat around one large diamond. It had sparkled in the sun and she had teared up as Dis had handed it to her.

"_Every prince needs his princess and as far as I'm concerned, my Fili has chosen you." _

_She had gawked at her openly. Her eyes questioned the lady in front of her. "You must be joking…I've only ever been a friend…" Dis had held up a hand quieting her explanation. Of course Dis knew. Nothing got past her. She looked down at the small headpiece in her hand. _

"_We never meant to hide from you…" She rolled her bottom lip and bit down. This was not the conversation she had wanted to have, least of all without Fili there. Suddenly a warm burst of laughter filled the air. Startled she shot her eyes to the lady in front of her. _

"_My dear! Fili is much more open with me than you were led to believe. I have given my blessing and I believe Kili has also given his blessing. I have seen how you are, you work hard, you study hard and you make my son happy. And as I have said before, every prince needs a princess and as far as I am concerned, my Fili has chosen you. You must look the part and on the night of the celebration you will be presented to him." She sat staring at the lady in front of her. She had pretty much just been told she was to become a princess and that she was welcomed into the family, well, minus the exception of Thorin; that was something altogether different._

"_And Thorin…"again she was cut off. _

"_My brother owes his nephew this much. And I highly doubt he will go against his sister and his nephews, that is a rare thing indeed." Dis chuckled again. _

"_Now my dear…preparations to leave are beginning, but I will send seamstresses to fit you to a dress that you will be presented to him in. Oh and my dear, he does not know a thing about this. I have sent a note that you will be in the next group to come."_

_She lifted an eyebrow. She wasn't sure how this was going to work out. She had sent a note to him that she would be there as soon as possible. Dis winked. In that moment she realized the he had not gotten the note and probably never would._

"Are you ready my dear?" Dis asked, smiling. She looked every inch the royal princess she was. She had a heavy green velvet gown about her. Her bodice was laced in gold; gold was threaded into her braids as well. Metal had been molded into a crown encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. She nibbled on her lip again. She stood from the vanity and walked to Dis, who hands were held out to her, she gripped her hands like a life line.

"Head up. Smile and breathe. He'll be happy to see you" Dis smiled and turned towards the door. She looked in the mirror one last time. Her dress was all blues and silvers. Dis had pulled out all the stops for this dress. Her corset was a steel blue and the center was lighter blue, between her breast was a silver branch encrusted with small crystals. The top and bottom of the corset had been lined with diamonds and fine metal threading. It reminded her of vines and flowers. Her arms had sleeves; while her corset was strapless the sleeves clung tightly to her arms and allowed extra filmy fabric to cascade down her arms, much like a stream through a river. Her skirt was large, rounded and had more jewel trimming around, more vines and flowers. She could hardly recognize herself and yet…this felt right.

They reached the hall in which the celebration was occurring. Trumpets blared and the massive doors opened for Dis to be presented. She waited to be presented, hidden behind Dis and a few of her guards and friends. As she walked through the door the music had stopped and people had been cheering on Dis as she met with her brother, the King, once again. It was then the whispers started. Who was this behind their princess? Was that a human? It was a small person, clearly not as small as the hobbit. Perhaps a small elf? As Dis hugged her sons, the whispers grew louder. Fili and Kili looked around wondering what was causing such a commotion. Kili saw her first and a megawatt grin lit up his entire face. He grabbed at Fili's chin before his eyes could catch sight of her. He squeezed Fili's cheeks together, slightly shaking his head.

"Brother…I believe mother has a present for you." Fili gave his brother a confusing look; his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as they shot up. Dis smacked at her youngests' shoulder.

Dis took her sons' hand and turned him slowly to face Thorin. His uncle had a playful smile on his lips. Kili snickered and released Fili's face.

"Your Grace…I ask permission to present my son to his betrothed." Dis grinned and Fili's eyebrows shot up.

"My WHAT!?" He shot to turn around and very firm hands held him steady. He could hear a soft giggle behind him. He tried to turn his head and the strong hands held his head forward. Kili laughed, enjoying this more than he should have.

"I have found a princess I believe to be worthy of the Line of Durin, she pleases me as well." Dis announced. Thorin chuckled. "My youngest has also approved and we ask for your Grace's approval before we present her to Fili, sister son of Thorin." Thorin nodded and gestured for the lady behind Dis to come forward.

Within that same moment Fili shot his arm out to stop her.

"Mother…Mother I can't. I have promised my heart to another. I have written her and invited her to come"

" And has she responded?" Dis asked.

Fili looked defeated and slowly his arm dropped. He shook his head.

"No…"

"Then I suspect she has changed her mind." Dis's voice was stern. Fili sighed again. Kili chuckled.

"Brother, if you do not fancy her I will take her" she blushed and he laughed. Fili grunted and motioned for the princess to continue. Kili crossed his arms over his chest and winked at the lady behind his mother. Fili's head dropped and he sighed again. The lady smiled sadly, _Poor Fili. I do wish they had let him in on this surprise…however, hopefully he is still talking about me._

Slowly she stepped forward. As she did Fili straightened himself, pulling himself to his full height, his head held high and he slowly lifted his arm so she could slip her arm through his. Out of the corner of his eye he looked down to see a small, pale hand grasp at his elbow. The soft blue cloth fell from her elbow and he tried to shift to get a better view. His eyes widened; no one had turned to stop him.

"It's you!" He spun to his side and grabbed at her hands. "Oh Mahal it's truly you!" He dropped her hands and his hands fled to her face. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Auburn hair cascaded down her back, her braid stood out amongst the waves. Her blue eyes twinkled in the fire light, her lips…his thumb slowly ran over her plump bottom lip. She smiled and lifted a hand to flick at his mustache braid.

"You kept it." He whispered, his hand had move to the braid in her hair.

"Of course my love. I made a promise to wait for you. I keep my promises, else I never make them." She smiled wider and with that he kissed her. It was a hard kiss, filled with passion. He had held that kiss under wraps from the others, never letting them know he missed her, he only showed them his focus for Erebor. A cough caught their attention, causing them to pry themselves apart.

"It's not time for that yet…"Thorin laughed. She blushed and shied away behind Fili ever so slightly. Thorin smiled softly; who would have known Thorin, King Under the Mountain had a soft side. Held his hand out to the lady before him.

"So you are the one that Fili has fought for? You've come so far, do you accept my nephew? Though, that kiss answers my question I must hear it from your lips." Fili made a sound of protest.

"Uncle, I fought…" a large hand was held up to silence him, again.

"I know why you fought, but for you, it was for whom. Now let the lady speak."

"Aye milord, I accept him, if only he'll have me." Thorin laughed boisterously. He brought his hand up and held the braid behind her ear. Leaning in he whispered softly to her;

"My dear…my nephew knows to never break a promise and I would never have him break one. I see he'll accept you but he must be the one to announce it to all." He pulled back and winked.

"Fili, sister son of Thorin, King Under the Mountain, prince of Erebor, do you accept this lady as your betrothed?" Thorin's voice was strong and rang out, bouncing off the walls, sliding between his people and coming back into the ears of his nephew.

Fili turned to face his lady and grinned.

"No" The crowd let out a collected gasp. Her heart stopped and ice ran through her veins once again.

"She will not be my betrothed, instead she will be my wife. Betrothals are never guaranteed. If she will have me, I wish to make her my wife, as soon as we can make it possible." The lady stared and let his words sink into her. As fast as her dress would allow her, she jumped into Fili's arms.

"Of course!" and with that she kissed her prince. "You know…"she kissed him again, "Betrothals mean much the same as engagements." Fili nodded, leaning into her.

"But I couldn't have made your heart stop if I said yes right away."


End file.
